


Tanjoubi Omedetou!

by Aquari Lynnel (MazokuSempai)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazokuSempai/pseuds/Aquari%20Lynnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shinji's birthday and Misato has found the perfect gift to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanjoubi Omedetou!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my husband for his birthday. He very much enjoys this pairing even though I'm not super familiar with the characters. Forgive me if they're a bit OOC.

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Tanjoubi Omedetou**

Brown eyes gazed lazily at the calendar on the wall. They stopped at the current date, widening slightly at the red circle around the number. A devious smirk crossed the woman's lips as realization sunk in.

"June 6th huh?" she muttered, chuckling slightly. "Well, this should be fun."

Cracking open yet another beer, the purple haired woman sat at the dining table patiently awaiting for the boy to return to her home. He had informed her that morning he'd be late coming home. His friend's wanted to take him somewhere to celebrate something. Chugging the chilled drink, she slammed it roughly down on the table as she squealed happily, as she usually did when drinking. Leaning back, the woman released a loud belch.

A few hours later, the front door slipped open to reveal a worn teenager stepping over the dark threshold. Misato must have drunken herself to the point of passing out again. After all, the lights were usually on unless she did so. Sighing as the door slid shut, he only managed to take two steps before the light instantly clicked on and a loud pop rang loudly in the small hall. Blue eyes blinked curiously as confetti shot toward his face and the well-endowed woman he called his boss stood before him, clothes leaving little to the imagination.

"Tanjoubi omedetou!" she sang happily, trademark smile splayed across her lips.

Shinji blinked a few more times before he finally regained his composure. "Th-thank you," he stuttered.

Misato moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders leading him further into the apartment. "So Shinji," she started, "How's it feel to finally be an adult?"

"Well I..." the teen paused in thought. "I don't feel any different than I did yesterday."

Misato just laughed obnoxiously at that. "That's only because you're an adult in age only. Your body is still that of a child's."

Blue eyes narrowed on her as he was led down the hall leading toward the bedrooms. "It's better than having a mind of a child," he mumbled.

Still laughing, the purple haired woman missed the jab. Shinji merely sighed before he realized he was being led past his bedroom. Before he had a chance to question it, she forcibly shoved the teen into her room. Following quickly, a devilish smirk on her face, she shut the door before quickly tearing off the other's shirt and pushing him roughly onto her futon on the floor. Shinji squeaked in shock as the woman climbed on top of him, her face mere inches from his slightly paling one.

"Mi-Mi-Misato!" he stammered. "Wh-what are y-you doing!?"

"What's it look like?" she teased as she pressed her curvy features firmly against his prone body. "I'm giving you your birthday present."

Shinji swallowed hard and mentally tried to beat his growing erection into submission. He would NOT give into this temptation. "I d-don't need a-anything from y-you."

"Aw, don't be like that," she breathed heavily into his ear. The teen fought the oncoming blush, but failed miserably as his face lit up in the darkness of the room. "You're 18 now. I have free reign to do whatever I want to you."

The brunette swallowed hard again, unable to supress the shudder that wracked his body in response to the dirty and impure thoughts that filled his mind in that moment. He opened his mouth to protest, but it was instantly covered by the soft supple lips of the older woman. Blue eyes widened considerable at this as his hand pushed against her chest, her very curvy, soft, squishy chest. Blush deepening as she moaned from the action, his hands halted and he just succumbed to the sloppy kiss.

It was nice, but he could taste the alcohol in her mouth as her tongue swept against his trying to coax it into a playful battle. Shinji froze as she swept her tongue against his a few more times before he finally gathered the courage to swipe back. Blue eyes slowly shut as he allowed himself to finally kiss the older woman back. After a few minutes, Misato finally broke the kiss, panting heavily as a string of saliva still connected their mouths. Her hand slipped between them and began to rub the very hard problem between Shinji's legs causing him to inhale sharply.

"It's so hard," she cooed as she gave the appendage a firm squeeze.

The brunette squirmed a bit from the immense pleasure. "Don't s-say that," he moaned.

"Why?" Misato teased while unbuttoning his pants.

"I-it's em-embarrassing!"

Licking her lips, she freed the straining erection. Shinji hissed as the soft skin of the palm of her hand rubbed against him gently. No other woman had ever touched him like this. Sure he fantasized of Misato from time to time for masturbation purposes, but he never even thought for a second she would touch him like this. But things were about to get better for him, much better. Leaning down the purple haired woman licked his neck before nibbling it gently. Tongue still sticking out, she licked a trail all the way down to his navel, sliding his pants and boxers off in the process. She paused her descent to momentarily dip her tongue into his belly button, smirking as he squirmed from the slight tickle sensation.

Pulling back a bit, Misato firmly held the base of his erection and merely stared as a bead of precum oozed out of the tip. Using her free hand, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. A pink tongue darted out to lick up the bit of precum, causing a violent shudder to flow through the body beneath her. Smirking again, she dove down and took all but a couple inches into her warm mouth, tongue dancing all over the flesh buried in her mouth.

Shinji arched his back and his head dug deeply into the pillow from the immense pleasure. A hand flew up to his mouth so that he could bite down on one of his knuckles to keep from crying out. After all, Asuka was in the next room and he didn't want to be interrupted. As Misato continued her ministrations, he bit harder as his toes curled and his breathing increased heavily. God, she was far too good at this. Suddenly his stomach began tightening and he didn't want to let loose so soon. Reaching down, he grabbed a fistful of purple hair and pulled gently, but Misato ignored it. Releasing his other hand, he panted heavily as he pulled harder, trying to stop her.

"St-stop!" he moaned. "I'll c-cum!"

As if to spite him, the purple haired goddess moved her hand away from the base and swallowed him whole, pushing the virgin teen over the edge. Both hands flew to grasp her hair firmly as he came down her throat.

"Mi-Misato!" he cried out in esctasy.

The woman pulled back a bit to catch the last bit in her mouth. Brown eyes filled with lust, she gazed up at the teen, her mouth opening slightly to show him the warm substance inside. Her tongue played with it a bit before she finally swallowed it, a smirk returning to her lips once more. If he wasn't already completely spent, he would've cum again just from that erotic sight. Vision starting to fade from the sheer fatigue, blue eyes fought to stay open as the woman crawled back up his body.

"Glad you liked your present," Misato cooed. "Maybe next time, I can turn you into a man."

With that, Shinji's breathing evened out as he gave into the bliss of unconsciousness, every nerve in his body humming from the intense pleasure. His dreams were filled with a curvacious purple haired woman writhing happily underneath. Of course, it would be a good while down the road before it actually happened.


End file.
